Screenplays Ficlet Collections
by Confeito
Summary: Kumpulan ficlet yang tidak saling berhubungan satu sama lain, dengan Park Jungsoo/Leeteuk sebagai tokoh utama. Slash, Het, Gen.
1. Chapter 1 - Gen

**Title : **01:10 a.m.

**Pairing : -**none-

**Warning :** -none-

* * *

**Standart disclaimer apply.**

* * *

Park Jungsoo, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Leeteuk oleh teman-temannya, mengangkat mug putih berisi coklat panas dan menyisip cairan coklat itu perlahan. Kendati udara cukup dingin dan hujan mengguyur bumi saat ini, jendela kamarnya terbuka lebar. Pemuda itu sengaja melakukan hal tersebut karena ia ingin mendapat udara segar saat dirinya terjaga dan mengerjakan PR. Sesekali angin bertiup melintasi jendela, membelai rambut hitam yang sebenarnya jauh lebih halus dibanding kelihatannya. Tarikan napas panjang penuh kelegaan terdengar saat akhirnya ia mencapai pertanyaan terakhir.

Si pemuda lalu melirik jam dinding yang menghiasi tembok kamarnya. Jarum pendek mengarah pada angka satu, sementara jarum panjang pada angka dua.

_Tsk… satu jam lebih lama dari yang diperhitungkan untuk menyelesaikan PR ini._

"Permisi…"

Leeteuk terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh begitu cepat ke arah sumber suara hingga terasa urat-urat lehernya nyeri. Pemuda bermata coklat itu mengerjap saat mendapati seorang wanita berambut panjang berada di depan jendela kamarnya.

"… ya?" kata Leeteuk, heran.

Wanita itu tersenyum. Entah kenapa Leeteuk merasa ada yang janggal dengan senyum itu.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi apakah kau tahu di mana letak supermarket terdekat?"

"Ah," otak Leeteuk berputar, kalau tidak salah ada tiga supermarket di daerah tempat tinggalnya. Yang terdekat dari rumahnya sekarang adalah supermarket M yang terletak tak jauh dari dari sini. "-nona jalan terus saja. Di penghujung jalan ada tikungan, belok ke kiri. Nona akan melihat supermarket tepat di sebelah taman bermain yang ada di sana."

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Terima kasih, kau baik sekali," kata si wanita sambil membungkuk kecil.

Leeteuk tersenyum simpul dan balas mengangguk. Ia pun melihat wanita itu beranjak pergi.

Menggelengkan kepala, pemuda itu kembali pada pekerjaan rumahnya. Saat ia hendak menuliskan jawaban pada pertanyaan yang ada, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu melintas di benaknya.

_Tunggu…_

Leeteuk bangkit dari kursinya begitu mendadak hingga kursi itu oleng. Dengan langkah panjang ia menuju jendela kamarnya yang terbuka dan menengok keluar. Seketika itu pula wajahnya pucat pasi.

_Wanita itu… tadi berdiri di sini kan? _Mata Leetuk bergulir ke bawah—genting rumah berjejer rapi tanpa ada tanda-tanda kerusakan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

_Tapi bagaimana mungkin bisa?! Kamarku berada di lantai dua! Dan lagi… _si pemuda berambut hitam melihat bagaimana hujan masih turun tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

_-baju yang dikenakan wanita tadi kering. Tak tampak seperti terkena hujan... Dan aku yakin sekali ia tak membawa payung—seharusnya rambut dan pakaiannya basah kuyup saat aku melihatnya._

Leeteuk bergidik. Cepat-cepat ia menutup jendela, mengunci, dan menarik selambu hingga menutupi keseluruhan jendela itu. Dengan tangan bergetar ia menutup buku tulisnya dan merapikan meja belajar. Pikirannya melayang pada perkataan Shindong tadi siang.

_Kau tahu, kecelakaan mobil minggu lalu menelan korban seorang wanita yang baru pindah di daerah ini. Dan wanita korban kecelakaan itu sering menampakkan wujudnya di sekitar tempat kecelakaan terjadi. Wujudnya berubah-ubah—kadang wajahnya normal, kadang rusak akibat kecelakaan itu. Banyak yang mengaku melihatnya pada malam hari berjalan-jalan. Kalau ada orang sial yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya, ia biasa menanyakan; _

'_Kau tahu dimana supermarket terdekat?'_

Berbaring di tempat tidur, hal terakhir yang Leeteuk dengar sebelum terlelap adalah tawa sunyi seorang wanita yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.


	2. Chapter 2 - Slash

**Title : **Darkness Lies Inside My Mind

**Pairing** **:** Heechul/Leeteuk (one-sided)

**Warning :** Slash. Yandere!Heechul

* * *

**Standart disclaimer apply.**

* * *

Perlahan, kelopak mata Leeteuk membuka. Pandangannya yang kabur samar-samar menangkap pemandangan sebuah ruangan yang sangat familier baginya karena begitu sering berada di sana setiap kali ia memiliki waktu senggang.

Ya, kamar Kim Heechul, temannya sejak kecil sekaligus tetangganya saat ini.

Leeteuk lalu merasakan gerakan teratur menyusuri rambutnya. Ia mengerjap dan menoleh ke samping. Benar saja, Heechul tengah duduk di pinggir kasur. Manik hitam temannya itu berkilat dengan emosi yang bisa digambarkan sebagai kelegaan.

"He-Heechul?"

Heechul tersenyum. Tanpa ragu ia menarik Leeteuk ke dalam pelukan dan membenamkan wajahnya pada leher si lelaki berambut pirang. Setelah beberapa saat Heechul akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya secara perlahan. Tangannya terangkat, membelai rambut halus Leeteuk dan berkata pelan,

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Teukie_-hyung_. Aku mulai khawatir jangan-jangan aku terlalu banyak memberikan dosis obat biusmu."

Leeteuk mengerjap, masih setengah sadar. Lelaki berambut pirang itu memijat keningnya. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat adalah berjalan pulang bersama teman kerjanya, Kangin. Ingatannya lalu melayang pada sosok Heechul yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya waktu itu, sesaat sebelum pandangannya berubah gelap.

"Kau… membiusku?" katanya perlahan, setengah heran setengah tak percaya.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengangguk. Penyesalan terukir jelas di wajah adonisnya bersama dengan sekelebat ekspresi aneh yang tak bisa Leeteuk baca.

"Aku tak punya pilihan, _hyung_. Kau ada di sana saat aku hendak melaksanakan rencanaku untuk dia," dia berkata sambil mengusap pipi Leeteuk dengan lembut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya si lelaki berambut pirang, kernyitan halus menghiasi dahinya. Kesadarannya kini pulih total.

"Aku menyingkirkan Kangin_-ah_," jawab Heechul ringan sambil mengangkat bahu, seolah sedang membicarakan cuaca hari ini. "Tenang saja, tak ada seorang pun saksi mata di sana. Aku juga sudah membereskan sisa-sisanya dengan rapi."

Seketika hawa dingin membungkus Leeteuk. "... s_isa?_"

Heechul menganguk kalem.

"Sisa apa? Heechul, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan pada Kangin_-ah_?!" tanya Leeteuk, nyaris histeris. Ia mengguncang kasar bahu temannya itu. Otaknya mulai bekerja menangkap implikasi yang Heechul berikan padanya, namun ia menolak untuk mengambil kesimpulan mengerikan itu.

Bibir Heechul melengkung membentuk senyum lembut—senyum yang sangat kontras dengan pantulan kegilaan di manik hitamnya. Leeteuk berjengit saat lelaki berambut hitam itu melepaskan cengkaraman kedua tangannya di bahu, menggenggam dan mencium lembut buku-buku jarinya.

"_Oh, hyung_… aku terpaksa membunuhnya. Kangin_-ah_ mencoba untuk merebutmu dariku, jadi aku harus bertindak sesuatu," kata Heechul tanpa menunjukkan penyesalan barang sedikitpun.

"Kau tahu, jeritannya hampir membuatku tuli saat aku memotong kedua tangan kotor yang berani menyentuhmu," lanjutnya, mengusap tangan Leeteuk dengan ibu jarinya. "Kupikir membawanya ke pabrik gula yang terbengkalai di luar kota adalah keputusan yang tepat. Di sana sepi sekali. Teriakan Kangin_-ah_ yang nyaring dan memekakkan telinga itu sama sekali tak ada gunanya."

Hentakan napas tajam terdengar. Mata Leeteuk membulat, ekspresi horor terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Ia menggigil ketakutan saat Heechul mencondongkan diri dan berbisik manis di dekat telinganya;

"_Teukie-hyung, kau hanyalah milikku seorang… Akan kubunuh siapapun yang menjadi duri dalam hubungan kita._"

* * *

**A/N **: _Yandere_ – Istilah Jepang untuk orang yang terlalu berlebihan dalam hal cinta dan kasih sayang kepada seseorang, biasanya melakukan perbuatan yang berlebihan dan menjerumus pada kekerasan. '_yanderu_' berarti gangguan mental atau gangguan jiwa dan '_dere-dere_' makna untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang, perasaan cinta, afeksi.


	3. Chapter 3 - Slash

**Title : **Lotus

**Pairing : **Leeteuk/Ren

**Warning : **Slash. Mentions of prostitution

* * *

_**Standart disclaimer apply.  
**_

* * *

"_Choi Minki?_ Sungguh nama yang... _sederhana_, untuk seseorang yang mempesona layaknya dirimu."

Pipi pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu merona merah. Namun ia diam membisu, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia menunduk, berlutut pada seorang bangsawan yang memegang kekuasaan cukup besar di Korea Selatan. Pekerjaan si pemuda yang hanya sebagai juru masak tidak mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan di hadapan bangsawan seperti Leeteuk.

_Tuan Leeteuk_, batinnya mengoreksi.

Tuntutan dari jemari di dagunya memaksa si pemuda untuk mendongak, bertemu pandang dengan sorotan tajam lelaki di hadapannya. Rona merah di pipinya mendalam.

"Begitu bersih… begitu murni… Sungguh suatu keajaiban kau dapat bertahan di tempat semacam_ itu_," kata si lelaki pelan, manik coklat-hitamnya yang menawan sesaat memantulkan rasa jijik teringat pada tempat yang harus ia singgahi karena suatu urusan mendesak yang tak terelakkan. Sebuah tempat memuakkan yang menodai indra penciumannya dengan aroma seks, opium, dan alkohol.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menelan ludah dan mengangguk pelan—menyetujui. Kalau bukan karena fakta bahwa ia adalah tukang masak yang cukup andal dan belum cukup umur untuk digunakan sebagai pelacur di tempatnya bekerja, mungkin setiap malam ia akan berada di atas ranjang orang-orang asing yang membayar... _jasanya_. Hanya membayangkan itu saja sudah membuatnya merinding dan ingin muntah.

Kelopak mata si pemuda menutup saat ia merasakan belaian halus di pipi, menikmati sentuhan lembut yang merupakan suatu hal baru baginya. Dalam hati ia merasa sangat beruntung karena kecerobohannya yang sering lupa untuk menutup pintu luar dapur saat memasak membuatnya memperoleh kesempatan bertemu dengan Leeteuk.

_'Dan dia juga menyelamatkanku, menyelamatkan aku yang bukan siapa-siapa ini. Dia tahu bahwa dia tak perlu berbuat sejauh itu,' _pikirnya.

Sudut bibir si lelaki berambut hitam melengkung, menampakkan sebuah lesung pipi yang menambah pesona wajah elok aristokrat itu. Ia menunduk, dan dengan kelembutan yang selama ini hanya ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang yang beruntung mendapatkannya, mendaratkan ciuman seringan kertas pada bibir merah delima si pemuda berambut pirang.

"Seperti bunga lotus yang tetap tak tersentuh dan ternoda kendati muncul pada kolam kotor berlumpur — mulai sekarang namamu adalah _Ren_."

_Ren — Lotus._

Perlahan, bibir pemuda itu meliuk membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut. Sepercik kehangatan terpancar pada manik biru cerah yang berhasil menangkap perhatian Leeteuk saat pertama kali mereka bertatapan.

"_As you wish, my Lord."_

Kendati kebebasan tidak ia peroleh seperti yang ia harapkan selama ini, setidaknya kini ia berada di samping lelaki yang menghargai kehadirannya di dunia ini.

_Dan itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup._


End file.
